


Full Frontal Assault

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna's tired of waiting for Tobirama to get the point.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	Full Frontal Assault

Observing Tobirama in any setting was like observing a reluctant masterpiece, unaware that he had been crafted by a master and unwilling to admit his own perfections. Not that the man didn’t have an ego, of course, Tobirama was more than aware that he was highly skilled in many areas. It was more that he was never satisfied with those skills and always strove for more, for better. He never once looked at himself and thought ‘yes, this is enough’.

Izuna wasn’t going to waste time pretending that made him sad for any deep kind of reason but he would freely admit that in some cases it was very annoying. His flirting skills only covered so many areas; he really didn’t have the patience to keep beating this idiot over the head with compliments until he got the point. One of these days he would need to accept at least one of them without immediately pointing out how he could have improved on something and that was the window Izuna so desperately needed.

If only the bastard weren’t so distractingly pretty. He was all too easy to come back to time and time again, drawing Izuna back in every time he was about to throw his hands in the air and give up. There was just something electric about the man that made Izuna sure for some reason that all of this frustration would be so worth it in the end when he finally had Tobirama right where he wanted him.

Flat on his back and desperate for more. A simple dream, really. Uncomplicated.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Tobirama’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Izuna automatically grinned.

“The wrong parts of you. I was busy staring at your arms.”

He wanted to roll his eyes when the man began inspecting his sleeves for any ink stains, the thought not even crossing his mind that Izuna had been trying to compliment his deliciously muscular biceps. When he found nothing he shrugged it off and went back to flipping through the papers he’d brought with him to their meeting.

“Was there any other part of this you wanted to discuss or can we move on?”

“Oh I would absolutely like make a move on you but you’re so _stubborn_, Senju.” Izuna paired his words with waggling eyebrows, though he wasn’t surprised to get nothing more than a blank expression in return.

“How am I being stubborn? We aren’t even arguing about anything.”

That felt like the final straw. Izuna stared at the man and wondered how anyone could possibly be so oblivious. He’d never made a more blatant statement in his life, he was out here trying to make his flirting as unsubtle as possible, but the damn idiot just refused to pick up on any hints no matter how loudly they screamed in his face. This went beyond frustrating now. Now he was just angry.

A noise of barely held temper escaped as he stood abruptly from his chair, much to Tobirama’s surprise, and leaned across the small table between them to take a fist full of that much-too-well-fitting shirt.

“You are without a doubt the most infuriating dumb ass I have ever met in my entire life!”

“I fail to see-”

“Of course you do!”

Without saying anything more Izuna threw caution to the wind and took his chance, lunged forward to crash their lips together in a kiss that felt more like an attack than anything else – but that was really nothing new for the relationship between them. For a long moment Tobirama did nothing but freeze in place and he wondered if he had gotten everything wrong. If it wasn’t obliviousness but even more subtle hints for him to give up an impossible dream. Then, very tentatively, he began to kiss back.

Izuna needed no more encouragement to crawl over the table, paperwork be damned, and plant himself directly across a very startled Tobirama’s lap. He took a few more kisses just because he could, a reward for his own good behavior up until he had snapped. Then he sat back with quite possibly the smuggest grin he’d ever worn in his life.

And that was saying something.

“Do you get the point now?” he asked, gratified to see the man’s throat bob nervously.

“I believe I do.” Tobirama’s voice was faint with surprise and that was such a rarity he somehow managed to feel ever more smug.

“You like the point?”

“Ah…yes. Stamp of approval and all that.” Pale white cheeks were slowly turning a very delicate shade of pink and Izuna would have cooed if he wanted to bother taking the time but, honestly, he had better things to do at the moment.

With one sharp nod he declared, “Good. Mine.”

Then he dove back in to lay his claim with that one trick he’d learned in Lightning Country, a twist of his tongue just so. From the stiffening of Tobirama’s spine that immediately melted away in a deep shiver he would guess that his tricks were appreciated. And that was nice. It was always good to be appreciated.

At some point he would really need to teach his new partner the art of just accepting a damn compliment for once but they would have plenty of time for that now so he wasn’t in much of a rush anymore. There were lots of other things he would need to explore first. Like that chest, those arms he’d been so blatantly staring at, the hands coming up to cup his bottom experimentally. Yes, those were much more pressing matters.


End file.
